Owelia one shot
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: Owen and Amelia are finally together and happy. Cristina Yang is back in Seattle to inspect the hospital and finds out that Owen is with Amelia. What is her reaction? My version of Cristina Yang's return to Grey's Anatomy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A one shot of Amelia and Owen. I only own the storyline. Although I do miss seeing Christina, I just had to do this one shot. Christina's back in Seattle to inspect Grey Sloan Memorial and finds out that Owen is with Amelia. What is her reaction? My version of Christina Yang's return to Grey's Anatomy! **

OVERVOICE OF AMELIA SHEPHERD

"_We all make mistakes right? But we overcome them. Not everyone is perfect."_

Amelia had just ended her shift and was walking out of the hospital, heading to her car when she heard Owen's voice.

"Amelia!" she heard him calling. Amelia stopped and turned around to see him walking up to her.

"Can you just listen to me?" he asked breathing. Amelia stood there.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to be with you. It's true, I'm in love with you Amelia and I can't stop thinking about you. And I just want to—

Before Owen said another word Amelia kissed him. It was a nice, soft, gentle kiss. She put her arms around his neck and her hands grabbed his hair. She could feel his hands wrapped around her waist. Then Owen backed up and cuffed her face in his hands.

"Amelia." He said in his soft tone.

"Don't say anything." She told him because she didn't want this moment to be ruined. They stood there for a few minutes just starring into each other.

"Come home with me." He said. Amelia put her hands down and looked up at him.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." She said.

"Dr. Hunt you're needed in the E.R." they heard one of the nurses say. Dr. Hunt looked over at the nurse.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He told her as she left. He looked back into Amelia's eye. He couldn't resist her, he just wanted more.

"I have to go." He said to Amelia.

"Please don't." she asked softly.

"I have to." He said.

"You still want me to come to your place?" she asked. Owen laughed.

"I can meet you at my place." He said letting go of her hands.

"I'll be waiting for you." She said walking away with a smile on her face as she headed to Owen's trailer.

When Amelia got to Owen's trailer she didn't expect to see what she saw. She wasn't even inside the trailer, when she saw a women outside sitting one of the chairs, drinking a bottle of wine.

"Well, you're not Owen." The women said as Amelia stopped. She knew who this was but had never really meet her.

"No, I'm not." She told her.

"McDreamy's little sister. What are _you _doing at Owen's trailer?" Christina asked Amelia.

"Uh… Well… He told me to wait here until his shift ended… he got called into the E.R." explained Amelia.

"So as I've heard, you did an impossible surgery the other day, how was that?" Christina asked her.

"It was fine, and by the way don't call me McDreamy's little sister. My name is Amelia." She said annoyed.

"And a recovering drug addict. I know all about you." Said Christina.

"I don't understand, why are you here?" Amelia asked.

"Here? I'm here to inspect Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and I wanted to catch up with Owen." She replied.

"Well, you can do that other night. Tonight I'm spending with Owen." Amelia told her. Christina sat up in the chair and handed the bottle to Amelia.

"Owen's moved on, I see. Here take this." Said Christina a little wobbly. Amelia knew she was drunk.

"I don't drink." She said.

"Of course, you don't. Derek's gonna beat the heck out of Owen and I can't wait to see it."

"Why would Derek beat up Owen?"

"For dating you. I still can't believe he choose you out of all women." Said Christina.

"I don't think he would beat him up and I think you should leave. Go to Mer's place, I'm sure she would love to see you." Amelia suggested.

"That's a good idea, McDreamy's little sister." Christina said heading over to her car. Amelia annoyed enough at Christina walked into Owen trailer and started to set up a wonderful evening they would have together without Christina trying to win Owen back.

It wasn't until about an hour later when Owen came home. Amelia was sitting on the bed waiting for him. She also had that bottle of wine that Christina gave her and she couldn't resist the drink.

"I've been waiting for you." Amelia said all drunk.

"Amelia, what are you doing?—and why do you have a bottle of wine?" he asked walking over to her to take away the bottle.

"Your ex-wife gave me the bottle and it was too hard to resist it… are you still in love with her Owen?" Amelia said waving the bottle in front of Owen so he couldn't get it. Owen continued to try and take it away from Amelia but didn't.

"Amelia, stop this, you're drunk. I thought we were going to have a night together—

"We are." She said and sat the bottle down and grabbed Owen's shirt and pulled him towards her and started kissing him. She definitely missed being in a relationship. The kiss lasted a few minutes and then Owen pulled apart. She looked confused at him.

"We can't do this when your drunk." He told her. Amelia started to unbutton her shirt but Owen stopped her.

"Owen! Come on!" She said.

"No, Amelia." He said. Amelia put on her sad face as she button her shirt back up knowing that they probably wouldn't be having sex tonight.

"Is it because my brother is going to beat you up?"

"What?" Owen asked.

"Christina said that Derek would beat you up for dating me." She replied wobbling back and forth.

"He's not going to beat me up and even if he did, it would be worth it." Owen told her.

"Now why is Christina here?" Owen then asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants you back." Amelia lied. Owen sat back in the bed.

"Wait, you would take her back, if you and me weren't a thing, wouldn't you?" Amelia asked him.

"No, no I wouldn't. Why is she here Amelia?"

"To inspect the hospital…. You know drinking is so much fun. Why did I resist this all these years?" Amelia said as she was getting tired. Owen knew the answer. He felt bad for her especially since she was getting her live back together and now her life is a mess again. Owen decided to wait until she crashed, to bring her to the hospital to get her clean. She was sober for 2 years and now she has to start all over again.

OVERVOICE OF AMELIA SHERPHARD

"_The mistakes we've made, we can't change. You wake up the next day thinking, why did I do that? It was a mistake that I choose to make."_

3RD FLOOR OF GREY SLOAN MEMERIOAL HOSPITAL.

Dr. Hunt was on his way to check on Amelia and to make sure she hadn't left the hospital. Then he ran into Derek and Derek slapped him in the face.

"You slept with my sister while she was drunk! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Derek as he punched Owen in the face again.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Owen shouted back. The whole hospital staff on the floor was watching them. Dr. Wilson and Dr. Edwards had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"If you didn't sleep with her, then how is she drunk? Huh, Owen? Who gave her alcohol? She had been sober for two years. TWO YEARS OWEN!" Derek shouted even louder.

"I feel like I should step in and break it up." Stephanie told Jo.

"Don't." Jo said back to her.

"Hey, what's up with Derek and Owen?" Alex ask his girlfriend.

"Amelia got drunk and Derek thinks that Owen slept with her and gave her alcohol." She whispered.

"Would explain why he's beating up Owen then." Alex said and then chuckled. At that moment Dr. Webber came in to break up the fight that was going on.

"This is a hospital! We do not have fights in here! Dr. Shepard, Dr. Hunt, what the hell is going on?!" Dr. Webbed shouted at them.

"Ask him, he got my sister drunk and slept with her." Derek said annoyed and then left the floor. Dr. Webber looked at Owen.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"No, it's not. I didn't sleep with Amelia, I brought her here after she passed out at my place last night." He explained. Dr. Webber noticed no one was doing their job. He turned to Dr. Wilson and Dr. Edwards.

"GET BACK TO WORK, ALL OF YOU!" He shouted.

"Where is she now?" Dr. Webber asked.

"Room 307, I brought her here to get cleaned." He replied.

"Let's go check on her." Dr. Webber said heading to her room.

ROOM 307.

Owen and Dr. Webber got to Amelia's room and she was still in bed. They both let out a breath of relieve. Owen went over to Amelia's side while Dr. Webber went to check her vital signs. Everything looked normal. Owen saw Amelia's eye's open and her head turned to face Owen.

"What happen?" she asked him.

"You started to drink." He replied. Amelia starred at the ceiling.

"Amelia!" they heard a voice shout. Then Amelia was surprised when she saw Addison walk in. She tried to lean forward to see her.

"Addy!" Amelia said happy. Addison walked into the room and look at Dr. Hunt and then Webber.

"What the hell happen to her?" she demanded.

"She was drunk, really drunk." Replied Dr. Webber.

"Amelia, you were doing so well, why drink again?" Addison asked her.

"Because Christina gave me a bottle and I tried so hard not to drink it but I couldn't help it Addy. I'm sorry." She said stumbling over some of the words.

"Christina?" Addison asked her confused.

"Dr. Christina Yang is here in Seattle to inspect the hospital." Amelia explained to her.

"Is there anything I can do?" They all heard Dr. Edwards ask as they turned to see Dr. Edwards standing at the doorway.

"Oh crap, Edwards you are supposed to be on my service today aren't you?" Amelia asked her. Dr. Edwards nodded her head.

"Uh, you can continue to check on Nicole." She told her.

"I've already checked on her twice today and she's fine, vital signs and everything are where they're supposed to be at." Dr. Edwards informed her.

"Good, good." Amelia said as she started to go unconscious.

_**A/N: Okay, so this was just a one shot of Owen and Amelia. I absolute love these two together! Should I continue? Leave a review and let me know! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A/N: So I'm currently on Spring Break, so I have more free time than usual. I really had no idea so many people would like it! So thanks so much for reading it! I love Amelia and she's my fav character on Grey's Anatomy. As I mention in Chapter One, I love these two together! As always I don't own the characters, just the storyline. I don't own the flashbacks either. **

OVERVOICE OF MEREDITH GREY

"_We all have those bad memories from when we were kids. We all did dumb stuff as kids and we all grew up eventually into adults."_

FLASHBACK OF AMELIA AND ADDISON

"You gave him your father's watch? Amelia… Amelia… look at me." Addison said grabbing her face to make Amelia look at her.

"It was an engagement present." Amelia replied.

"It's your fathers watch!" said Addison.

"Leave me alone." Amelia told Addison while turning around to walk away from her. Ryan tried to tell Addison to give Amelia some space but Addison didn't. She grabbed Ryan's arm and pointed at the watch.

"You took this from your mother? Do you know how this is gonna make her feel?" Addison went on asking Amelia.

"What's the significance to the watch?" Violet asked Addison confused.

"Two guys came into her father's store when she was five years old—

"SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT TELL THAT STORY! THAT IS NOT YOUR STORY TO TELL! That was not your dad! That was my dad! Shut up you stupid, ignorant, monster, bitch! You do not tell that story…. You do not tell that story. You do not _ever_ tell that story. You ever tell that story… and I will kill you with my bare hands. " Amelia had said literally screaming in Addison face. Now she was in tears.

FLASHBACK OF AMELIA AND DEREK AT HOSPITAL

"Please, do not try and put yourself through this. You are too fragile." Derek said very calm. Amelia stopped what she was doing and faced her brother.

"I. Am. Not. Fragile. I am a drug addict, I have fallen off the wagon twice and gotten back on. That does not make you fragile Derek. That makes you very freaking strong. I am standing in a building fill of pills right now." Amelia said annoyed.

"The fact that I am painfully aware but I am doing this right now… that is not fragile." She said finishing.

"What's happening to her?" Addison asked concerned.

"She's going into coma." Explained Dr. Webber. Addison walked over to Amelia's bedside and stood next to Dr. Hunt. Dr. Edwards had come in to help and was standing be sides Dr. Webber, holding Amelia's legs so that they would stop moving.

"Amelia." Addison said touching her hand. Nothing happened. Addison had never been this worried about her in her life.

"Page Dr. Grey now." Dr. Webber order Dr. Edwards. Dr. Edwards immediately went to find Dr. Grey. The monitor kept on beeping. Amelia was having a seizure.

"Help me keep her stable." Said Dr. Webber. Addison put her hands over her legs. Dr. Hunt was holding down the upper part of Amelia's body. Dr. Webber took Amelia's arm and injected the serum and Amelia stopped moving.

"She needs to go to an O.R. right now, were is Dr. Grey?" Dr. Webber said annoyed.

"Dr. Grey is in surgery right now, do you want me to get Dr. Shepherd?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"No, not Dr. Shepherd. I want Dr. Grey, pull her out of surgery. Tell her it's Amelia and it's an emergency. If Amelia is not operated on immediately, she may die." Dr. Webber told Edwards.

FLASHBACK OF AMELIA GIVING BIRTH

"You're doing great, but I need you to stop pushing." The doctor told her.

"If I don't push, it hurts too much." Amelia told him.

"This is a unicorn baby, I shouldn't have to does this with a unicorn baby… I want this to be over. Ryan should be here. I want Ryan." She went on saying.

"Amelia, you're almost there."

"No… no, this is too hard, I have to push."

"No, no, no, not yet." He would say. Amelia trying as hard as she can not to push. It gave her way too much pain.

"Oh god, it hurts. I want some drugs."

"Hang in there."

"I can't, I can't do this." Amelia said. At that moment Addison walked back in.

"Yes, you can." Addison told Amelia. Amelia looked at her.

"I don't want her here." She said but Addison instead walked over to her and told Amelia that she needed her here to do this.

"Dr. Grey says she can't get out of surgery." Dr. Edwards said to Dr. Webber. Dr. Webber stopped and thought about it. He turned his head to Edwards.

"Get Derek Shepherd, he can save his sister's life." Dr. Webber said as Edwards headed off to find Derek.

Dr. Cristina Yang was making her entrance back into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Followed behind her was Dr. Ross and fellow board members. She was in the elevator heading for the fourth floor. She took a deep breath in and out. In and Out Cristina. It's been a year since she was last here. She couldn't wait to see Meredith. Although she thought she was going to see Mer last night, Cristina thought it was best to go home and not be all drunk at Mer's place, especially with her children around. She was excited to see the hospital, see what changes they've made. The door to the elevator opened, Cristina stood there for a moment.

"Dr. Yang?" Dr. Ross questioned her.

"I know." She said taking a step out of the elevator. The elevator door closed. It looked like a normal day at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital. Everybody attending to their patients and working. _So far, so good. She thought to herself. _Then she saw Derek Shepherd walking over to the elevator. Derek stopped in front of Cristina waiting for the elevator to open.

"Cristina, I had no idea you where here." Derek said surprised.

"Well, I wanted to surprise everyone. I'm inspecting the hospital." She explained to Derek. The elevator door opened and Derek immediately got in and pressed the third floor button.

"Nice seeing you back Cristina." He said before the door closed. _Well, he was in a rush, wasn't he? She thought to herself. _She was walking up to the front desk and then she heard Callie's voice.

"Cristina Yang?" Callie said. Cristina turned to face her and Callie gave her a hug. This wasn't what Cristina expect but she went along with it. They parted.

"Callie Torres." Cristina said. Callie was smiling.

"It's nice to see you back in Seattle, are you coming back to work here?" Callie asked her.

"No, I'm here to inspect the hospital." Cristina explained.

"I'm sure this will be a nice surprise to everyone." Callie said.

"Oh my god, that's Cristina Yang, she's back." Jo had told her boyfriend. Alex didn't get why Jo was making such a big deal out of Cristina. He walked up to her and Jo followed closely behind him.

"Cristina, I'm sure you missed me." Alex said holding out his arms for a hug.

"No, not really, please don't hug me Alex." Cristina told him and Alex put his arms down.

"Alright, now why are you here?" he asked.

"For the fifth time, I am here to inspect this hospital. Make sure everything is up to date and such." Cristina explained.

"Where's Dr. Grey?" Cristina asked them.

"She's in surgery, won't be done for an hour or two tops." Alex replied.

"Well, I better get started then, Dr. Torres can you show me the E.R. please?" she asked her.

"Absolutely, follow me please." Callie told her as Dr. Yang, Dr. Ross and the rest of Cristina's fellow board members followed Dr. Callie Torres to the E.R. for inspection.

_**A/N: I know this was a short chapter and mostly consist of flashbacks, but the flashbacks were what Amelia was seeing. Now she's in coma. Chapter three I hope to have it be longer. Again leave a review and let me know if you still want me to continue on! Thanks so much guys! (Also thank you to whoever pointed out that I was spelling Cristina's name with a H, my computer kept on wanting to change some of the names like Shepherd and Cristina to a different spelling, so I hope that I have fixed that this chapter). More of Owelia to come! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, just to get this clear this is my first time writing a medical drama story, so it's a little different from what I normally do. I haven't had a lot of time to work on this because of family stuff going on and with spring quarter starting. Enough about me, you all want more of the story. Chapter three here you go!**

_**Chapter Three:**_

Derek was in the elevator going down to the third floor. He had gotten a page about Amelia and was told that she was in the hospital being the patient. He was worried that she had started with her addiction again. The door to the elevator opened and he was nearly running to Amelia's room, Room 307.

"Dr. Shepherd?" he heard somebody asked but he ignored them and continued running to Amelia's room. He stopped running when he was standing in front of his sister. Amy was sleeping. He looked to Owen but saw Addison first.

"Derek." She started to say.

"What's happened to her?" Derek asked Hunt ignoring Addison.

"She started again Derek." Dr. Webber said.

"Dam it." He said.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked Webber.

"To be her brother and to save her life." Dr. Webber replied. Derek didn't like this. He couldn't operate on his sister. Could he? He loved his sister but operating on her was something he didn't think he was able to do. He turn around and leaned on the bar and put his hands on his face. He felt somebody touch his shoulders.

"Derek, I can do the surgery if you can't handle it." He heard Addison tell him. Derek put his hands down.

"I want to do it…. It's just that." Derek started to say while looking at his sister lying in a hospital bed.

"She's your sister, you don't want to cut into her. I understand." Addison was saying.

"No, I can do the surgery. Dr. Webber and Dr. Montgomery you will assist me." Derek said. He was going to save his sister's life and he was going to do whatever it took.

AMELIA'S POV

"Amelia, I love you." Owen told her. They were a beach in L.A. somewhere. Owen was the only one with her. He loved her and she loved him back.

"I love you too Owen." she told him gazing into his eyes. The sun was almost to the point of setting and they had the beach almost to themselves. Owen took Amelia's hands.

"There is no one else that I would want to be with." He said. Amelia smiled. Then Owen got down on one knee and took out a small black box. Oh my god, he's proposing to me. Amelia thought to herself. Her heart couldn't stop racing.

"Amelia Shepherd, will you marry me?" he asked her.

DEREK'S POV

Derek was in the scrub room scrubbing up and getting ready to do the surgery.

"Derek, I've been trying to reach you ever since I got done with my surgery. I've sent you like a dozen messages and I also asked about Amelia. Why haven't you replied?" He heard his wife say as she walked into the room. He turned off the water and dried his hands.

"Amy started again and I have to see what is happening inside her brain right now. For all we know she could be fine and there is nothing wrong with her. But I need to know Meredith. I need to know if she is going to die or live. So I'm opening her up and hoping it was just a neuro complication." Derek replied as he then went into the O.R. to find Dr. Webber and Dr. Montgomery standing at Amelia's side waiting for his command.

AMELIA'S POV

Owen had just asked her to marry him and all she was doing was standing there making him look ridiculous. Was this real? Is this real? She asked herself. She hasn't even been with Owen that long. But she did love him enough to marry him. Owen wasn't an addict. That's what made him better.

"Amelia, say something." Owen said as he held the box open.

"Yes, yes, Owen I will marry you." She finally said. Owen put the ring on her finger, she was so happy. Owen was hers. He got up and he kissed her. She laughed, he laughed and then he slowly pulled her to the ground.

While Amelia was kissing Owen she kept on hearing these voices in her head. She heard Addison's first then Derek, and then Dr. Webber. Why was she hearing those voices? She stopped kissing Owen.

"What?" Owen asked her.

"Is this real?" she asked.

"Of course this is real, Amelia. I love you." He replied and started kissing her again but she pulled him apart.

"I kept hearing voices. I hear my brother, then Addison and Dr. Webber." She explained.

"You're hearing things." Owen told her.

"It's not like that." Amelia said.

"Then what it is?" asked Owen. Amelia thought about it. What was she really hearing? She was hearing Addison talking to Derek about technics.

"Derek, listen to me." She would hear Addison say. Why was Addison there? She knew the answer. This life she was having with Owen wasn't real and she needed to wake up. She pushed Owen over and got up from the ground and started walking to the water.

"Amelia!" Owen shouted at her. She ignored Owen. This wasn't real. She kept on reminding herself. That is not the real Owen she knows. Her feet where in the water and that's when Owen pulled her arm.

"What!?" Amelia asked him.

"You're freaking me out." He replied. She look at him. This wasn't real.

"This isn't real Owen. None of this is. I just heard Addison speaking to Derek… I mean for god's sake what's happening to me. Where am I?" she said. Owen held her hands in his.

"You're in L.A. I know that. I don't remember what beach it is." He told her. She started to recognize the beach. The houses where gone, that's what made it so different. When she worked at the Private Practice in L.A. for a couple of years, her and Addison had a beach house. If the houses weren't there, then that was a sign that this was a dream.

"I know this place Owen. I lived here for few years. I had a beach house and Addison lived next to me with Sam. The houses aren't there so that means that this isn't real." She explained. She turned around to face the ocean. It was peaceful her and she liked it. She felt Owen touch her hand and she let him.

"Don't you want to stay here?" he asked. She didn't reply for a few minutes. She loved this life but knew that it wasn't real. She needed to wake up, it was time to wake up. She turn to look at Owen.

"I love it here… but it's not real and you know it Owen. In the real world I do love you but not enough to marry you. It's worth it to wake up. It's worth it to wake up to you and to Addison and to Derek even Meredith. They're family." Amelia told him. Owen looked down at Amelia's hand in disappointment.

"How about this?" she asked him.

"What?" he said.

"When I wake up, I will tell Addison everything about you and the fact that you make me so happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Owen." she said and then pulled him in for a kiss.

DEREK'S POV

The surgery was done and he was sitting in the chair at Amelia's bedside. Dammit Amelia wake up. He thought to himself. It turns out that it was just a neuro complication and nothing more. If Amelia had not have had any alcohol, it might have helped prevent this. Derek now realized that if Amelia had died in the O.R. he would not have been able to live with himself for the rest of his life. Amelia having a seizure scared that crap of him. He heard a knock at the door and saw Addison standing at the doorway.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"No not at all." He said. Addison walked over at sat in the chair next to him.

"She's a fighter Derek. I know Amelia." She told him.

"What if she dies? What if she never wakes up Addison? What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"She will wake up, I know it." She said.

"Derek is that you?" they both heard Amelia ask. Derek got up and so did Addison.

"It's me Amelia, I'm here." He told her.

"Addy! I have something important to tell you." She told Addison. Addison took Amelia's hand and held it. She was going to be there for her, Amelia was her best friend that she couldn't lose.

AMELIA'S POV

This was the real life. She knew the difference alright. Derek was standing right next to her along with Addison. She was still confused on why Addison was here in the first place. In her other world she had remembered promising Owen she would tell Addison about her.

"I'm in love with Owen." she spitted out. Well, she could tell Derek was surprised and Addison was just opening and closing her mouth but then managed to say something.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Owen and I. We're together." She said. At that point Derek couldn't handle it anymore and left the room.

"I didn't see that coming." Addison told her. Amelia gave her a smile. Addison wasn't talking so Amelia did all the talking for her.

"I mean after I helped Owen do this surgery over the phone, which was really amazing. Patient lived. Anyways, we started seeing each other more and we kissed a few times. Man, Owen is a pretty good kisser Addison." Amelia started babbling on about.

"Amelia, I'm here to get an update on you." They heard Owen say as he walked in.

"I feel fine Owen." she said trying to grab his hand.

"What?" he asked. Amelia kept on smiling.

"You proposed to me in my other world. We were in L.A. beautiful night and I promised you that I would tell Addison about you." She explained.

"Okay, I think that's the treatment talking." He said.

"No, really, you proposed to me." She said. Owen chuckled.

"What?" she asked him. Owen stared at her. After a minute he touched her check with her hand and the slowly kissed her. The kissed last about 30 seconds because Addison had interrupted them.

"So… you two are dating?" she asked clearing her throat. Amelia wanted to answer saying yes but nothing was really official yet so she let Owen answer.

"Yes, Amelia and I are dating." He told her.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy Amelia." Addison said.

….

Dr. Cristina Yang had entered the E.R. She looked around but before she decided to test a resident on their knowledge a patient came and threw up on her shoes. She looked at the patient and the patient slowly looked up at her.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." The girl said.

"Whose patient is this?!" Dr. Yang asked the E.R. After a minute a resident came up claiming that the patient was hers.

"I'm sorry, this is my patient. I took my eyes off of her for all of one second— Dr. Edwards started to explain but Cristiana cut her off.

"Just get her treated and away from me please." Dr. Yang told Edwards.

"Yes, sir." Edwards replied and rushed off to put the patient in a bed. Cristina could hear Callie Torres chuckling behind her. She spun around and Callie immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you." Callie said.

"I need a new pair of shoes." Cristina said annoyed. Callie called Jo over to help.

"Dr. Yang needs a pair of shoes, do you mind getting her a pair of scrub ones?" Callie asked her.

"Sure, anything you need." Jo said and then went to get Dr. Yang a pair of shoes. It wasn't until Cristina turned around and saw Meredith Grey at the nurse's station. Meredith looked up saw Cristina.

"Cristina!" Meredith shouted as she went up to her person and hugged her.

"Well, a lots happened here I can tell." Cristina said after they parted.

"So, coming back to Seattle?" Meredith asked.

"No, here for inspection and to catch up with old friends."

"Well, that's great. We definitely have a lot to catch up on Cristina." Meredith said while smiling.

**A/N: Again this is not what I normally do. Still getting used to the medical drama style of writing. Anyways I hoped you liked it! Amelia's gonna be fine but Owen is going to have to realize that Cristina is his past and Amelia is his future. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Meredith and Derek's house. _

Meredith was cooking dinner and Cristina was sitting on the couch playing with Zola and Bailey.

"Bailey looks a lot like Derek, you know." Cristina told Meredith.

"I know." Meredith said. Meredith finished stirring the pasta and got the sauce ready. Pasta was Zola's favorite dinner.

"How long have Owen and Derek's sister been dating?" Cristina asked. Meredith stopped what she was doing.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, I think you out of all people would know about that. Amelia is your sister in-law after all."

"I don't really know, I mean they have been seeing each other more often." Replied Meredith.

"When I first came back here the other night, I went to Owen's trailer. And well—after about twenty minutes Amelia shows up, saying that Owen told her to wait at his trailer." Cristina explained.

"Well, Amelia….I don't know why she was at Owen's." Meredith told Cristina.

"They were obviously going to have sex Mer. Amelia was just so angry she found me sitting there." Cristina went on. There was a moment of silence and the door opened and in came Derek.

"Daddy!" Zola shouted and ran to him. Derek picked her up.

"Is Aunt Amelia gonna be home for dinner?" Zola asked Derek.

"No, your aunt is very sick right now, so she's at the hospital getting better." Derek explained.

"Darn, well, I made her a get well soon card. Can you give it to her when you go back to visit?" Zola then asked.

"Sure, your aunt would love that." Derek said as he sat her down. Derek went over and helped set the table up.

"How was work? Update on Amelia?" Meredith asked while waiting for the rest of the dinner to cook.

"Work was okay today, Amelia's gonna be fine. Addison is with her right now." Derek explained.

"Addison?" Meredith asked. Derek wasn't in the mood to talk about Addison so he didn't respond.

"Dinner's ready!" Derek shouted so that Zola could hear.

….

They were at the table eating diner. Nobody was saying anything.

"Derek it's my fault." Cristina said to break the silence.

"What?"

"I accidently gave Amelia my bottle of wine but I really didn't think she would drink it." Cristina said.

"What would make you do that Cristina?"

"I was drunk at Owen's trailer, waiting for him. Then Amelia shows up, and I gave it to her thinking she wouldn't drink it."

"She choose to drink it Cristina. It's not your fault. Amy knows it's her fault. She's not going to do it again with Owen hanging around." Derek said. It was silent for the rest of the diner.

"You done with your plate Zola?" Meredith asked her daughter.

"Yes, mommy I'm done." Zola replied. Meredith took the plates into the kitchen and then heard somebody drive up.

"Somebody coming over Derek?" she asked. Derek got up from the table and went to see who it was.

"No." he said and then there was a knock at the door and he answered it.

"Mom?" he asked surprised as his mother stood there with his other three sisters behind her.

"Hello, Derek, I'm here to see Amelia." She said. Derek couldn't believe that his other sisters where here along with his mother.

_**A/N: Okay, so I made you wait awhile for the next parts, so I just decided to give you two chapters instead. I really feel like the whole Shepherd family should be here to support Amelia and everything so that's why I'm including them in, rather than just Addison. If you still want me to continue, as always just leave a review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

GREY SLOAN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

"What are you even doing here anyways Addison?" Amelia asked her.

"Well, it turns out a patient of mine from the practice in L.A. moved here to Seattle so instead of them flying all the way down to L.A. I decided to fly up here and do the surgery and see how you were doing." Addison explained.

"Makes sense now. Did you do your surgery yet?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm taking a flight back to L.A. tonight." Addison replied.

"That's good, maybe you can take me to my brother's place tonight since I'm being released." Amelia said.

"I… I don't really want to see Derek. I'm sure Owen can take you home." Addison said.

"I'll ask him when he comes back later." Amelia had said but then her mom and older sister's came walking into the room.

"We can take you back to Derek's tonight. I already spoke to Dr. Hunt and he said you should be released within an hour or so." Said her mother.

"_Mom, _what are you doing here?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I just happened to be in Seattle and we thought that we would check up on you and Derek." Her mother explained.

"I don't need you here." Amelia said folding her arms. Amelia didn't want them here because she would have to explain herself.

"But we're here anyways." She said.

"Alright well, I have a flight to catch. Bye Amelia." Addison said leaving the hospital. Amelia's mother went to one side of the bed while her sister's went to the other side.

"So, you dating anyone?" one of the sister's asked her.

"No, I'm not. I'm the Head Department of Neurosurgery here." Amelia told them.

"I thought that was Derek's job." Said Carolyn.

"Now it's my job." Amelia replied.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" they all heard Dr. Hunt ask.

"I'm fine, can you get my family out please?" Amelia asked Owen. Owen walked over to the computer to check vital signs.

"Nope, you're going home with you family." He said.

"_Owen_." she begged.

"I'm sorry, but family is what's best for you right now." He told her.

"How do you know what's best for me?"

"Because I just have a feeling." He replied.

"The nurse should be here soon to help you out if you need it. How about I'll come by Derek's with dinner later tonight?" Owen asked. Amelia couldn't help but hide the smile.

"That would be great." She said. Owen smiled back and left the room. Then her sister Rose started asking everything about Owen.

"Omg. He's your boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"No, nothing's official yet, so stop asking." Amelia replied annoyed.

"Well, if he's bringing dinner tonight then—

"No, can I just have a nice dinner with Owen tonight on the deck? Is that a too big of a favor to ask from you guys?" Amelia asked them.

"I guess. My little sister is growing up so fast." Kate said and that made Amelia annoyed.

….

Amelia was waiting on the deck table for Owen and then Derek came out.

"Sister's giving you a hard time?" he asked her. She turned to face Derek.

"Yes, they keep asking about me and Owen." she responded. Derek went and sat across from her at the table.

"I'm happy you're finding somebody." Derek said. The truth was, was that Amelia was falling in love with Owen and she was afraid it was going to destroy her. What if this evening turned into a complete disaster? She was nervous, when she shouldn't be.

"I think I'm falling in love with Owen Hunt and I'm really afraid it's gonna destroy me." She told her brother.

"Wouldn't be love if it didn't." Derek said smiling.

"Amelia." She heard Owen say. Derek got up and left the deck to Owen and Amelia. Amelia got up and walked over to Owen who was holding a brown bag that probably had dinner.

"I brought diner." He said.

"I see that." She told him. Oh god, why did everything have to be so awkward between them? She thought. Owen went and sat the bag on the table and took out the food.

"I got Chinese food, I hope you don't mind." He said.

"That's fine." Amelia reached into the bag but then her hand touched his and she pulled it out almost immediately. Owen reached for her hand and turned her body to face him.

"I love you." He said. Amelia's heart was racing. She didn't know how to respond. So instead she kissed him. She felt Owen's hands wrap around her waist and she grabbed his hair. Then after a minute they parted.

"We could skip dinner." Amelia suggested because all she wanted was Owen.

"No, I don't want to waste the food." He said. Amelia laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, we could always put it in the fridge for later." She said.

"That's a good idea, but the food is really good." He said.

"Then let's eat before it gets cold." Amelia told him.

….

The night was going pretty well, Amelia had thought. Every now and then they would laugh. She was glad they didn't skip dinner because Owen was right, the food was really good.

"I'm glad we didn't skip dinner. Food is good." Amelia told him.

"See I told you so." He said smiling. They were almost finished and then Owen's phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Amelia said.

"It could be the hospital." He said pulling out his phone.

"Dr. Hunt." He said.

"Thank you for the update. I'll be there in the morning." He said hanging up. Amelia looked at him.

"Just one of my patients from earlier today." He explained.

They had finishing eating and was putting the rest of the dinner away in the fridge. When they were done Owen grabbed her waist and kissed her very passionately. Then Owen lifted her up and carried her to the room upstairs to which Amelia had been staying in.

….

Owen was awake and he checked the clock. 6:45 in the morning. His first surgery didn't start until 11am so he thought he would wait for Amelia to wake up and maybe cook some breakfast for her. They were lying in the bed, with Amelia's head on his chest. He just sat there watching her. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. Owen bushed her hair a few times and admired her. He liked her and he wanted this relationship with Amelia more than anything. He felt her move a little bit and then she groaned.

"Morning." He told her while still brushing her hair with his hand. She turned her head to face him.

"I love you Owen." she said.

"I love you too Amelia." He said then kissed her. Amelia opened her eyes during the kiss and realized it was almost 7am. Crap. She's late! She parted from Owen and got out of the bed. Owen tried to grab her hand and pull her back into the bed but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm late Owen, I have a surgery at 8 this morning. I really really can't be late." She said throwing on some clothing. Owen had gotten up from the bed and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Owen, I'm serious. I can't be late for this surgery. I need to have enough time to prep." She explained. Owen understood that she had to go even though he wanted to spend the whole morning with her. He kissed her one last time before she went down stairs.

"Owen." she said softly.

"Tonight?" he asked. Amelia smiled. She loved spending time with him and was enjoying getting to know him better. She was just happy she didn't really have to explain her past to him and he didn't have to explain his past to her if he didn't want to. That was one thing she loved about being with Owen.

"Yes, tonight." She replied and let go of his hands and went downstairs to get ready to go to the hospital.

**A/N: Alright so I'm pretty sure this is gonna be the last chapter of this story. Anyways hoped you all like it. I'm currently working on my other story which is a Special Victims Unit and Chicago PD crossover, so go and check it out! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
